VISITANDO A UN AMIGO
by 94mabu94
Summary: Una visita a un amigo, puede ser mas complicada de lo que parece


Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Zach y Alex habían empezado a salir, sus amigos y familias los aceptaban y eso era lo que más les importaba. En general las cosas marchaban bien, Zach había vuelto al equipo de basquetbol y todos los chicos continuaban con sus vidas tranquilamente. El lunes en la mañana Alex se encontraba almorzando con Jessica y Justin, estaban hablando sobre los últimos exámenes, cuando llego Zach algo preocupado, se sentó junto a Alex y saludo a sus otros amigos.

A: ¿Qué tienes?

Z: Bebé, el entrenador nos dijo que teníamos un campeonato fuera de la ciudad durante las próximas dos semanas

A: Eso es fabuloso, te felicito

Z: ¿En serio? ¿No estas molesto?

A: Para nada, tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad, estoy muy feliz por ti

Z: Pero ¿y tus terapias? Mira, no es algo obligatorio, puedo decirle al entrenador que no puedo ir…

A: ¡No! Vas a ir y no hay discusión. Deja de pensar en mí y piensa en ti por un segundo, yo estaré bien, ya me las arreglare

Z: ¿Estás seguro?

A: Ya te dije que sí, ¿ya le confirmaste al entrenador tu asistencia?

Z: No, quería hablar contigo primero

A: Ya lo hiciste, ahora ve a hablar con él

Z: Esta bien, pero si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme

A: Ok, ok, pero vete ya, antes de que cambies de opinión

Z: Te amo

A: Y yo a ti

Zach volvió a irse y aunque era algo extraño, Alex parecía más entusiasmado de lo que debería, su novio se iría por dos semanas, y él tenía un brillo en los ojos como si le acabaran de dar la mejor noticia del mundo. Sus amigos lo notaron y no pudieron aguantar la curiosidad

Je: ¿Qué te pasa Alex? ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

A: Estoy feliz por Zach, eso es todo

Ju: Eso no te lo crees ni tú, ya en serio ¿Qué tramas?

A: Nada, ¿Dónde está Clay?

Ju. En la biblioteca

A: Gracias, nos vemos luego

Je: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

A: No, si vuelve Zach, díganle que fui al baño

Jessica y Justin quedaron más confundidos que antes mientras su amigo se marchaba. Clay se encontraba muy concentrado con su libro de historia por lo que se sobresaltó un poco cuando Alex se sentó a su lado

A: Hola

C: Hola

A: Necesito hacerte una pregunta

C: Claro, dime

A: ¿Al fin vas a ir el sábado a visitar a Tyler?

C: Por supuesto, ¿necesitas que le diga algo de tu parte o lo entregue algo?

A: No es necesario, voy a ir contigo

C: Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?

A: No, Tyler también es mi amigo, quiero ir a verlo, así que te voy a acompañar

C: ¿Y Zach está de acuerdo?

A: Que importa

C: Claro que importa, no quiero que me asesine por llevarte

A: No seas exagerado… Además, no tiene por qué saberlo, va irse por dos semanas a un campeonato de basquetbol

C. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres irte a escondidas? No Alex, ya me he metido en muchos problemas últimamente, no quiero más

A: No va a ser a escondidas, mis padres aprecian mucho a Tyler y sé que me dejaran ir sin problemas si tú me acompañas, y Zach… Zach es mi novio, no mi jefe, no tengo que pedirle permiso para hacer cualquier cosa

C: ¿Y entonces porque no vas cuando él este?

A: Yo solo quiero evitar problemas incensarios, ya sabes que a Zach no le agrada mucho Tyler y me sobreprotege mucho, él cree que es una mala influencia para mí y cuando algo se le meta a la cabeza, no hay quien lo haga cambiar de opinión, ¿recuerdas el concierto de hace tres meses?

C: ¿Al que Justin me obligo a ir? Si, lo recuerdo muy bien

A: Pues Jess me había invitado primero a mi porque tenían una entrada extra y yo quería ir, pero Zach dijo que no podía, así que discutimos y le dije que iría de todos modos así el no quisiera, y fue a hablar con mis padres y les dijo que ese concierto era muy peligroso porque alguien podría "lastimarme" y al final le hicieron caso.

C: Pero en eso tenía razón

A: Ese no es el punto, Zach siempre logra convencer a mis padres de todo, por eso no quiero que hable con ellos sobre Tyler, tu bien sabes que él es un buen chico, solo que ha pasado por muchas dificultades, al igual que nosotros. Quiero ayudarlo, así sea tan solo con una visita

C: Esta bien, te llevare, pero solo si hablo con tus padres, y me dicen que están de acuerdo

A: Estoy seguro que no pondrán ningún problema, gracias Clay

El día de la partida de Zach llegó, el aún estaba un poco triste, pero Alex lo animo hasta que se subió al autobús con sus compañeros. Su plan iba a la perfección, Clay había hablado con sus padres y le habían permitido acompañarlo a visitar a Tyler. Unos días después Jessica y Justin pasaban tiempo juntos en Monet's, cuando de repente entro alguien por sorpresa a la cafetería; era Zach, los dos se extrañaron de verlo en aquel lugar, pero luego Jessica se levantó emocionada a saludarlo, aunque Justin no estaba igual de feliz, Clay le había contado que Alex lo acompañaría esa mañana a visitar a Tyler y le pidió total discreción, él no era tonto y sabía que Alex lo había hecho precisamente porque Zach no estaba; saludo sin mucho entusiasmo a su amigo y luego se metió al baño, saco su teléfono y le marco a Clay

Ju: Hola

A: Hola, Clay está conduciendo ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

Ju: ¿Dónde están?

A: No lo sé, creo que, a mitad de camino, ¿Por qué?

Ju: ¡Zach está aquí!

A: ¡¿Qué?! Eso no es cierto, él está con sus compañeros en un campeonato

Ju: Pues eso parecía, estaba con Jess aquí en Monet's y el acabo de entrar

A: Mierda, ¿Y qué les dijo?

Ju: No sé, apenas lo vi entre al baño a llamarlos

A: Por favor no le digas que vine con Clay a ver a Tyler… Mierda, él no me aviso que volvería tan pronto, se supone que eran dos semanas, mantenlo entretenido mientras me invento algo, y cuéntame cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

Ju: Estas muerto Standall… Hare lo que pueda, adiós

Justin colgó, y salió del baño, Zach se había sentado en su mesa y hablaba muy alegre con Jessica, él se sentó junto a ellos y se unió a la conversación

Ju: ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en un campeonato?, no me digas que ya perdieron

Z: Claro que no, el campeonato solo es entre semana, y el entrenador nos deja libre los fines de semana, así que quise darle la sorpresa a Alex

Ju: Entonces ¿Aún no has hablado con él?

Z: No, ya te dije que voy a darle la sorpresa, de hecho, ya voy para su casa, nos vemos luego chicos

Ju: ¡No! Quédate un rato con nosotros

Je: Si, Zach, nosotros también somos tus amigos, no seas antipático

Zach: De acuerdo, ¿Y Clay?

Je: Está viajando, creo que fue a visitar a…

Ju: A Skye, anoche los escuche hablando y dijo que iba a ir a verla

Je: ¿Enserio?... Pero creí que hoy era su visita…

Ju: Jess, puedes ir a pedirme unas servilletas por favor

Mientras tanto

A: Mierda, mierda, mierda

C: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te dijo Justin?

A: Zach está en la ciudad

C: ¡¿Qué?!

A: Si, él y Jess lo vieron entrar a Monet's

C: Maldición, te dije que esto era mala idea, vamos a devolvernos

A: ¡No!

C: Claro, como Zach no te va a matar a ti

A: Clay, vamos a mitad de camino, tu solo sigue, yo lo soluciono… Hola May

M: Hola Alex, ¿Cómo estás?

A: No muy bien, necesito que me hagas un favor

M: Claro, dime

A: Necesito que vayas a Monet's y te lleves a tu hermano a pasear o a hacer cualquier cosa, no lo sé, solo entretenlo

M: Pero si Zach salió a un campeonato de basquetbol

A: Pues ya regreso, May, yo tampoco sabía que iba a regresar tan pronto y me vine con Clay a visitar a Tyler, ¿Me entiendes porque no puedo dejar que Zach se entere de que no estoy?

M: Oh, Zach va a estar muy enojado cuando se entere

A: No tiene que saberlo, ayúdame por favor

M: No, lo siento Alex, pero no me gusta mentirle a mi hermano

A: ¿A no? Recuerdas que me pediste que lo invitara a salir "la noche de hermanos" cuando tu querías salir a cine con ese chico Bonnie, yo te ayude con mucho gusto; además Justin también lo está entreteniendo, tu solo tienes que darle una mano por si las cosas se le complican

M: Su nombre es Bobbie y de acuerdo, voy a ayudarte

A: Gracias, te adoro

M: Yo no, y si mi hermano se enoja conmigo tendrás que darme muchos regalos para compensármelo

A: Bueno, te lo prometo, adiós

M: adiós

Mientras tanto, las cosas en Monet's no iban mucho mejor, Justin trataba de entretener a Zach, pero él ya estaba a punto de irse

Z: En serio Justin, tengo que irme, le traje unas cosas a Alex y quiero dárselas

Ju: Pero… Es que… Alex no esta

Z: ¿No? Él no me dijo que saldría

Ju: Se fue con su familia a visitar a su hermano a la universidad

Como si el destino se quisiera burlarse de ellos, en ese preciso instante, entro a la cafetería el hermano de Alex, se dirigió hacia ellos y los saludo

Z: Hola Peter, creí que tu familia iba a ir a visitarte a la universidad

P: No, yo vengo a visitarlos a ellos, de hecho, vine a comprarles café antes de llegar a casa

Z: De acuerdo, creo que Justin entendió mal las cosas, si quieres te llevo en mi auto, también voy para allá

P: Oh, sí, muchas gracias

Todo parecía perdido, pero llego May a salvar el día, o eso era lo que parecía, entro a Monet's directo hacia su hermano dándole un gran abrazo

M: Oh, Zach, te extrañe tanto, me alegro mucho de que estés de vuelta

Z: Yo también te extrañe mucho, nos vemos en un rato en la casa ¿de acuerdo?

M: ¿Qué? ¿No vienes conmigo?

Z: No linda, voy a ver a Alex y luego salimos donde quieras

M: ¡No! Tu siempre estas con Alex, quiero que salgas conmigo hoy, hace mucho que no nos vemos y te extraño mucho

P: No te preocupes Zach, puedo irme solo, no quiero molestar

Z: Claro que no. ¿May que te pasa? Tu nunca eres así de rebelde, mira, voy a llevar a Peter a su casa y nos vamos, si quieres ven con nosotros y salimos de una vez

M: ¡Que no! Quiero que salgamos los dos solos ¡Ahora!

Ju: Ve con ella Zach, no seas malo

Z: No, y mucho menos si esta así de caprichosa

Ju: Ya Zach, así son las niñas, además Alex no esta

P: ¿Dónde está?

Ju: Fue… Se fue con Clay

Z: ¿A visitar a Skye? ¿Desde cuándo Alex se lleva bien con ella? Y si Clay quería verla ¿Por qué iba a llevarlo?

Justin y May empezaron a ponerse muy nerviosos, se miraban entre ellos sin saber que decir, Zach estaba cada vez más confundido y la actitud de ellos dos lo hacía sentir mucho peor

Z: ¿Qué demonios pasa? Justin estas actuando muy extraño, primero me dices que Alex se fue a ver a su hermano y ahora que se fue con Clay a hacer de mal tercio

Je: Oh, ya entiendo

Z: ¿Ya entiendes qué?

Je: Hoy era la visita mensual que Clay le hace a Tyler, ¿no es así?

Ju: ¡Jessica!

Z: Y eso que tiene que ver con… Un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que Clay se llevó a Alex a ver a ese psicópata? ¡¿Por qué demonios lo dejaron ir?!

Je: ¡A mí no me grites! Yo tampoco sabía nada, solo que soy mucho más inteligente que tú y me di cuenta de que te están mintiendo en la cara. Mejor me voy para que solucionen las cosas entre ustedes, adiós

Zach paso de la confusión a la ira, estaba muy enojado de que Clay se hubiera llevado a Alex a ver a Tyler, y mucho más porque todos le estaban mintiendo

Z: Entonces por eso Alex tenía tantas ganas de que me fuera, ya lo tenía todo planeado, y por eso no querías que fuera a su casa Justin, tú también lo sabías… Y May ¿Cómo sabias que había regresado?

M: Mamá me lo dijo

Z: Mentiras, mamá tampoco sabía que yo regrese, sabes que, estoy furioso con todos, pero contigo May, contigo estoy decepcionado, eres mi hermana, no puedo creer que me mintieras

Ju: Ya Zach, no te desquites con ella

Z: Tu ni me hables, no puedo creer que le hayas ayudado a Alex con esta locura, al menos puedes decirme donde queda ese maldito manicomio

Ju: No lo sé, te lo juro, Clay siempre va solo o con su padre

Zach no se quedó a escuchar nada más, se fue junto con Peter a casa de los Standall, no le importaba que Alex se enojara luego con él, pero iba a contarle a sus padres lo que estaba haciendo. Al llegar se llevó otra sorpresa, sus padres ya lo sabían y lo habían autorizado; así que salió aún más furioso después de decirles que eran unos irresponsables por haberlo dejado arriesgarse de esa manera

PA: Wow, nunca había visto a Zach tan enojado

P: Pues tiene toda la razón, se supone que deben proteger a Alex, no llevarlo a la boca del lobo, ese chico Tyler está loco

MA: Tyler no es un mal chico, solo necesita ayuda

P: No digo que no tengan razón, pero Alex también tiene problemas y muchos, no es muy conveniente que se junte con un chico que quiso matar a media escuela y mucho menos ya que Alex se está recuperando

Mientras Zach se dirigía a buscar a la única persona que sabía que podía ayudarlo, Justin llamaba a Alex para contarles las malas noticias

A: ¿Qué paso?

Ju: Lo siento Alex, Zach ya lo sabe y está furioso

A: Bueno, gracias

Ju: ¿Cómo que gracias? Te digo que está furioso, contigo, conmigo, con Clay y hasta con May

A: Cuando regrese hablamos, adiós

C: ¿Qué te dijo?

A: Que ya lo solucionaron todo, lo ves, no pasó nada

A los pocos minutos llegaron a su destino. Tyler estaba muy feliz de ver de nuevo a su amigo, pasaron la tarde charlando y muy contentos; Alex sabía que cuando regresaran iba a estar en muchos problemas, pero en ese momento no le importaba, sabía que lo que más necesitaba Tyler era un buen amigo, lo demás lo solucionaría después. Cuando se terminó la hora de visitas, Clay y Alex salieron, y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrar otro auto enfrente del suyo

Z: Hola

A: ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Z: Lo mismo te pregunto

A: Cyrus ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

Cy: Lo siento, él me obligo

Z: Tu vete en el auto de Clay, necesito hablar con Alex

C: Lo siento Zach, yo le pedí permiso a los padres de Alex para traerlo y tengo que llevarlo a su casa

A: No te preocupes Clay, ya los metí en muchos problemas, váyanse tranquilos

Clay se fue un poco intranquilo junto con Cyrus a su propio auto, Alex se metió al auto de Zach, ambos estaban furiosos, y por un momento ninguno de los dos se dijo nada

A: No puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aquí, estás loco

Z: ¿Yo? Pues creo que al que estabas visitando está mucho más loco que yo y no tuviste problemas en estar con el

A: Deja de ser ridículo, Tyler es mi amigo, yo solo quería acompañarlo. Ya te prometí mil veces que jamás volveré a hacer nada estúpido, no puedo creer que no confíes en mi

Z: ¿Y cómo voy a confiar en ti, si me mientes y haces que mis amigos y mi familia también lo hagan?

A: No me dejaste otra opción

Z: Alex, yo solo quiero protegerte

A: Lo sé, y sabes que lo aprecio mucho, pero tienes que darme un poco de confianza y libertad

El enojo se desvaneció de repente, ambos sabían que todo ese problema era solo por falta de comunicación, Zach tomo a Alex de la barbilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Z: Lo se amor, lo siento, es solo que tengo miedo de perderte, en serio no soportaría si algo te pasara, lamento ser tan sobreprotector

A: Y yo lamento haberte mentido

Nuevamente se besaron, Zach vio algo en el espejo retrovisor que lo hizo soltar una carcajada

Z: Podrías decirle a Clay que puede irse tranquilo, que no voy a asesinarte

A: De acuerdo

Alex llamo a Clay y este encendió su auto y arranco, ellos esperaron unos minutos y luego se fueron tras el

A: Oye

Z: ¿Si?

A: Antes de llegar ¿podríamos pasar por el centro comercial? Le prometí a May que si la metía en problemas iba a comprarle algo

Z: Claro, también deberíamos llevarle algo a tus padres, tal vez me comporte un poco imbécil con ellos

A: De acuerdo, en ese caso también tenemos que llevarle algo a Justin, Jessica, Cyrus y Clay

Z: Genial, regalos para todos

Aquel viaje fue mucho más ameno que cualquier otro que hubieran tenido, ambos tenían sus defectos, y su relación no era perfecta, pero se amaban e iban a solucionar cualquier obstáculo que se les presentara, juntos.


End file.
